villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Winter
Red Winter is a villainous terrorist group from the Champions Online franchise. Entirely comprised of superhuman agents from the former Soviet Union, they do not accept the fall of their "glorious motherland" and have become the antagonists of both Nemesis missions as well as the main antagonists of an Alert scenario known simply as Nuclear Winter. In the Alert scenario, Red Winter attempt what is by far their most serious and villainous act yet when they attempt to launch several nuclear warheads from a secret base with the aim of destroying the United States and returning the "glorious motherland" to power - meaning heroes end up in a frantic battle that is timed, should they fail Red Winter succeed in launching the missiles and presumably widescale destruction follows: however should the heroes succeed the terror-group are defeated and taken away by authorities, presumably to a superhuman jail. Members Soviet Guard Soviet Guard is a major villain from Champions Online online game who is the leader of Red Winter, created to be the Soviet Union's answer to America's Liberty Guard he is now a superhuman agent without a nation to work for - thus he and his team have decided to reject the fall of the Soviet Union and seek to cause mass destruction and mayhem so as to force the Soviet Union back to life. However, Soviet Guard does have one change in store should he succeed in his plan.. namely himself as absolute leader of the new Soviet State. Soviet Guard has always been a dangerous and psychotic villain, stuck in the Cold War and refusing to surrender to the modern age - yet he and Red Winter truly became something else during the Alert mission, Nuclear Winter, when they planned on outright exterminating the United States using nuclear weapons, the world was within minutes of being annihilated by the crazed "patriotism" of Soviet Guard and his group, who planned on rebuilding the world after its destruction.. showing just how dangerous Soviet Guard truly is. White Wolf White Wolf is a member of Red Winter and a villain in Champions Online, having once been an ordinary human in the Soviet Union he was cursed with being a werewolf and slowly began to shed his humanity as he spent more and more time in his wolf-form, yet he had a childhood admiration of Soviet Guard which remains to this day: this admiration holds back White Wolf's more primal nature, at least for now as he aids his hero in the destruction of the current world in order to bring back the "glorious motherland". White Wolf first appears in the Nemesis mission 'Bunker Buster'. Where he and the other members of Red Winter are guarding a bunch of cells. He and his team are defeated by the player and the heroes in the bunker that helped them. He later appears in the ALERT mission 'Red Winter'. In it, he, Red Dawn, and Drago are about to set off three nuclear bombs in the Southwester Desert's Area 51 to start World War 3. The five-team players must defeat them in in a very short launch time along with an army of goons. White Wolf possesses Superhuman Attributes and is very athletic for his massive size. He can also heal from injuries at an inhuman rate. Sickle Sickle is a member of Red Winter and a villain in Champions Online, he is the partner-in-crime of Hammer as well as her husband and is rarely seen without her by his side: in addition the pair symbolize the "Hammer and Sickle" of Communist rule and are thus seen as the most important members of the team next to Soviet Guard, who accompanies them on a near constant basis, regarding them as his personal enforcers and allies, this makes the group especially dangerous as they have strong bonds and will not willingly back down in the defence of each other. Sickle's right hand has been replaced with a large sickle, which in turn gives him his code-name. Drago Drago is a member of Red Winter and a villain from Champions Online. A former assassin from the Soviet Union, he was "augmented" with great reflexes and cybernetic eyes but, like the other members of Red Winter, has since found himself without a nation to fight for. Thus, he has joined Soviet Guard in his quest to destroy the current world and rebuild the "glorious motherland" at all costs- being the team's Wetworks specialist and a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. Hammer Hammer is a member of Red Winter and a villain from Champions Online, she is the partner-in-crime of Sickle as well as his wife: the two symbolizing the "Hammer and Sickle" of Communist rule, as such they are the two most senior members of Red Winter next to Soviet Guard himself and act as his personal enforcers in most battles. Hammer has a large hammer-shaped fist weapon, fitting to her name and is never seen with Sickle - in turn the pair are rarely seen without Soviet Guard: making the group especially dangerous. Red Dawn A Huge cyborg and a member of Red Winter. *Mechaniste - A mercenary from VIPER hired by Red Winter. Gallery The Red Winter Group.jpg|The members of Red Winter. 51HyUZgGRkL. UL1500 .jpg Hammer.png|Hammer Drago-co.png|Drago Sickle.png|Sickle 00784bf79c3c55adf0574f08dc1dfb36--armour-dawn.jpg|Red Dawn Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Champions Online Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Jingoists Category:Genocidal Category:Anarchist